


Forget For A Little Bit

by alafaye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik creates a small distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget For A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for a kiss meme at LJ.

Laughing, they stumble out of the bar, holding each other up. The bouncer watches them carefully, but Charles mentally soothes his worries and the bouncer looks away. Erik claps him on the back. "Well done."

Charles shrugs. "Now, back to the hotel." He shudders. "Have I ever said that I hate traveling by car? I don't understand why we can't just take a plane back."

Erik smirks and tugs on Charles' belt toward the hotel. "I used to spend days in cars--they're far less conspicuous. Better for operations one wants to keep quiet."

Charles' sobered at the thought, mind whirling back to the arguments he'd been having with himself. Circling around and around--was it better that they were bringing mutants back to the CIA? He trusted them, trusted that some would at least protect them if their coworkers turned on them. And unlike Erik, Charles trusted that the government would never turn on mutants and that they were safe. But the feelings of unease around mutants from the humans was troubling. Couldn't they see that they wouldn't do any harm?

Erik snapped his fingers in front of Charles. "Hey. I don't need to be a telepath to know that you are completely ruining your buzz."

The hotel's neon sign blinked ahead in the distance and Charles wondered how long he had been lost in his thoughts. "Just thinking. About how we're keeping our mission quiet."

Erik took a deep breath. "You have to understand--this is still the time of fearing those who are different. Refusing to give full rights to many groups. What a country--promises full freedom for all men and yet..." He shook his head. "They have to keep it quiet, Charles. Imagine the uproar if anyone found out."

"But you don't agree," Charles said. It wouldn't ever be a question--Erik believed in full exposure when a government hid what it did with any minority group.

"Of course not. We should be out there, in front of the whole world. We are here, we're not going away."

Charles' heart constricted as an image rose of Erik at the front of a protest being hosed down. "It's too dangerous right now."

Erik smiled at Charles. "I know. I just wish--"

"It was different. I know, my friend. I know."

The rest of the walk was quiet, but uneasy with their shared thoughts and fears. Charles took the bathroom first and splashed water on his face to clear his head. When he came out, Erik was waiting. "We should be having fun--finding others like us."

"An adventure you mean?" Charles asked. He sat next to Erik and sighed. "I'll remember next time. I won't let myself ruin our fun."

Erik slipped his hand onto Charles' and squeezed. The room seemed to hold its breath. Charles looked up and found himself face to face with Erik's eyes. They held a question. "Erik?"

"Let me distract you?" he asked quietly. Not begging. No, Erik wouldn't ever beg. Yet there was weight behind his question.

Charles leaned forward and met Erik half way. His lips were soft and forceful and Charles met it with equal force. It sent sparks down Charles' neck and arms, lighting up in fireworks in his stomach. He opened his mouth just a bit and coaxed open Erik's. One of them pushed harder and they breathed into each other and it was...Charles doesn't quiet remember a kiss ever being this...explosive.

They were both panting as they separated, for all that the kiss had been chaste and quick. "Now that is definitely a distraction." Charles chuckled.

Erik smiled. "Good. I'll have to kiss you every time you get depressed then."

"Now that is a plan I fully approve of."


End file.
